


The Personal Touch 亲密接触

by lifetree



Series: Dirty Rotten Scoundrels下流丑闻 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Spies, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 今晚，如果一切顺利，Michael将会拥有某个价值连城的信息。当然了，前提是他得能活到那时候。James要竭尽全力保护他雇主的脑袋和身体不分家。当然其他部分也最好不要分家。





	The Personal Touch 亲密接触

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Personal Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260623) by [semaphoredrivethru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru). 



> 请去原文看图片Q-Q

Micheal从SUV里钻出来，系上西装外套的扣子，手指不耐烦地轻弹，径直走向酒店。这种活动总是人头攒动，从老牌富豪到暴发户，外国政要把黄油递给令人乏味的小明星，人人都希望自己看上去光鲜亮丽，希望自己看起来心怀天下，关心清单从撒哈拉大沙漠里承受饥饿之苦的斑点猫头鹰宝宝，到随便某个当周的重要事件。但是在这些绝望地想要自己在“正确”的地方被拍下照片的人之中，布满了Micheal这种人，这种根本不在乎花两千块买一个桌位是为了什么的人——因为这一切只是真正大秀的背景而已。  
今晚，如果一切顺利，Michael将会拥有某个价值连城的信息。他的人手刚从美国回来。他昨天一到伦敦就接受到了来自他们的一个加密脉冲以确认降落。一个小小的闪存盘可以改变一切：推翻政权，调整市场平衡，只要上面的所有数据全都公诸于世；经过了六个多月的周密计划，他现在正和它同处一室。  
并且很快，它将会落入Micheal的手掌心。  
当然了，前提是他能活着拿到它。  
他的贴身保镖——比任何事情都重要，只为了这一个夜晚——在Michael进入舞厅时以一个谨慎的距离尾随着他。Michael踩着时间的尾巴到，晚得哪怕是为了耍大牌都不可饶恕。这全都要归功于他和McAvoy的争执——内容有关于今晚小小游戏的计划。但Michael仍然可以处理好。这里有足够多的人曾经与他一同走进某个酒店房间，只需露出一点点顽皮的表情转移注意，然后一切就都会被原谅。  
Michael在房间里周旋着，与几个日后可能会用的上的外交官聊天，同时努力与那些业务联系人拉近关系：他们知道如何为Michael举办一个像这样的活动。他的人一确定房间是安全的就会联系他，而Michael决定证明一个事实：不采取McAvoy的荒谬计划永远是正确的。  
那直到——当然——一个熟悉的，粗短手指的手l抢走了Michae的香槟酒杯，把里面的液体全都倒进了旁边的一个花坛里。  
“我叫James。”McAvoy的声音有些不同，而Micheal的蜥蜴脑①瞬间分辨出了这两个字所暗含的撩人的诺言。紧接着，他意识到他的保镖对他的头发做了些什么，使得他的发型看起来像中学生发型和刚起床没梳头的交叉混合；并且，他非常奇怪地——考虑到今晚的出席价格——穿着一套休闲装。“我的任务是确认宾客们都……感到愉快。请问您感到愉快吗，Fassbender先生？”  
“也许有那么一段时间，”Michael说，毫不在意地轻微噘嘴。“直到我失去了我的饮料。我很渴，James。”  
McAvoy对此大笑，把他们的手臂环在一起。“相信我，你不会想尝试今天晚上的香槟的。那是个‘美国攻击’，半杯就能把你放倒。看看我们能否说服酒保给我们提供酒瓶里的啤酒，怎么样？”  
那些该死的美国人。总是派CIA插手私人事务，然后被抓个现行的时候就装傻。Michael叹气，摇了摇头。  
“使宾客们愉悦，嗯？James？”Michael问。McAvoy看起来更年轻，几乎无辜，对Michael来说，管好他的手比以往任何时候都要困难。“那么那包括什么？”  
McAvoy咧嘴一笑，那是他熟悉的、侵略性的微笑，总是对Michael欲望的结做一些甜蜜而扭曲的事情——他本来已经把他们忽略地非常好了。然后他向前倾身，在Michael的下巴上印上一个肆无忌惮的吻。  
“不惜一切代价，先生，”他轻声道。“我愿意确保我尽了最大的可能。”  
有人撞上了Michael，他往McAvoy的方向绊了一步，瞬间把他们压进比以往加起来都更多的接触。Michael发现他俯在McAvoy身上，双手在他的腰上，隔着那件可笑的夹克，然后转头把他的鼻子埋在稍矮男人的头发里。而McAvoy，相应的，双手上滑到Michael的胸口，似乎他本来想握住他的肩膀。  
当他感觉到灵活的手指把什么滑进了他的口袋时，有那么几秒时间，他想说一些极其愚蠢的事情，大概关于关于他这个人有多么难以取悦——然后现实一巴掌把他扇了个清醒，尖利而突然，而他花了极大的精力才让McAvoy抽身退后，然后检查他的口袋，发现那个闪存盘确实在那儿。  
“我想，”Michael说，声音比他想象的还要粗糙，不过这并不出人意料，鉴于没有那杯“CIA荣誉出品”的香槟来润湿他的嗓子。他艰难地吞咽了一次，然后重新开口。“我想我已经把我今晚所需的一切拿到手了，James。我甚至有可能，提早退场。”  
McAvoy上上下下地打量着他，这个漫长而又缓慢的评估使得Michael的脚趾因愉悦而弯曲。“可惜，”他最后说，然后就融化在人群之中。  
又有那么几秒钟，他全神贯注想让让自己清醒过来。但他不敢停留太久，尤其是在这种微妙的情况下，他们两人对此都心知肚明。最后，他发出信号确认他的安保细节，称病离开，把剩下的夜晚留给“社交人类”和痛苦的失败者。  
回到家里，他在书房里等待着，他就是在这里第一次遇见McAvoy... James。他抿了一口威士忌，凝视着琥珀色液体里的绚烂火光，等着James来找他。他不太确定那是为了什么；也许是为了完成他们早些时候仅开了个头的事情——或者仅仅为了抚平他思绪尖锐的棱角，它们被手头的任务极大地分了心。他的安保人员向他报告，James在他回来前的十分钟就已经回到了这里，所以按理说他应该在这栋房子里，就看他愿不愿意现身了。  
不过那都不重要了。时针指到了十，然后是十一，最后到了午夜，Michael以一个无奈的叹息放弃了他的等待，结束了最后一口酒，然后独自熄灯睡觉。

**Author's Note:**

> ①蜥蜴脑（Lizard Brains）  
> “蜥蜴脑是人脑中掌管与理性思考无关的部分，也被科学研究证实是掌握本能的古老部分。通俗地说就是这个部分并不是用我们大脑所掌管的擅于分析且理性的那块结构,而是大脑中掌控着感情用事、缅怀过往的另一部分区域。”  
> from百度


End file.
